Printing required patterns or marks on irregular surfaces is achieved by printers utilizing a non-contact automatic inkjet printing technology. The non-contact automatic inkjet printing technology is characterized in that an inkjet head device is applied in an electronic control mode to print required patterns or marks such as the production date, the batch number, the shelf life, etc., on irregular product packaging surfaces, which may be synchronously operated with the production line. The ink adopted in the inkjet printing technology has a certain conductivity so as to meet the electronic control requirements, and has relatively good adhesion so as to be well adhered to the product packaging surfaces.
In the existing market, components of the inkjet head device such as the heating blocks, the electromagnetic valves, the nozzle assemblies, the deflection plates etc., are separately disposed on different plates to form a plurality of modules to be mounted on the base, where the disassembly, assembly and maintenance of the components are troublesome.